Hank's Emergency
by yoursafetyisassured
Summary: What if Boris's new doctor had ACTUALLY hit Hank with her car that fateful day...
1. The Accident

_**Disclaimer**- _Don't own Royal Pains... duh... but hope you enjoy anyway... PLEASE RR...

* * *

_"You can't just run away from your problems!" _Evan shouted as Hank started to run. Evan watched in a kind of hopelessness. _"Can you blame him for trying? " _Divya said glancing at Evan. Hank knew Evan was right; he was trying to run away from his problems.

He couldn't forgive his father, no matter how hard he tried! He was the eldest, responsible for Evan. Even when they were younger. He understood so much more than Evan did back then; understood what Eddie was trying to scheme. Abandonment hit him so hard, in a way he couldn't forgive or forget. He was the oldest! He had to care for Evan and their sick mother! How can the one man that was supposed to hold the family together be one of the reasons it fell apart.

But...he was going to apologize to his father tomorrow anyway, even if he didn't mean it. Evan still needed to have some semblance that their so called 'family' still had a chance of pulling through. Hank shook his head and dug his feet into the gravel, determined to power through a long run.

Despite how hard he was thinking, he didn't see it coming. Didn't even have a chance to scream. The pain was excruciating, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Lucky for him he didn't have to endure it too long, blurry faces appeared before darkness consumed his body like a veil of numbness and unconsciousness took over.

* * *

_"HELP! Someone call 911!"_ Evan screamed in blind panic, running to where the still figure of his brother lied. Time seemed to be in slow motion as his feet pounded the ground in a desperate attempt to get somewhere faster than his legs would allow. Evan dropped down next to Hank faster than anyone thought humanly the few meters to come to right up against Hank's back. Evan moved his hands to roll him over, then stopped. Should he do that?

His brain didn't seem to process anymore than that because his hands just hovered over his brother's body and he stammered out gibberish, looking for words that would make the situation more bearable, less real.

_"Move out of the way!"_ A women screamed, carrying a professional looking gladstone. Evan didn't seem to precess her words as he made no attempt to listen to her. She huffed in annoyance before shoving Evan back, making him fall back before barely catching himself._ "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"_ Evan screamed. Who did she think she was just coming up thinking she could treat my brother!

_"Will you stop asking questions! I'm Boris's new concierge doctor. NOW PLEASE BACK UP AND LET ME DO MY JOB!" _She yelled, her hands roaming over Hank's unresponsive form. I was about to question further till the sound of Hank's groaning reached his ear.

_"Hank, my name is Dr. Emily Peck. I would really appreciate it if you could stay awake for me please."_ Hank moaned as squeezed his eyes shut, managing a nod. _"Okay, Evan. It is very possible Hank may have tore his femoral artery. Put you hands halfway up his thigh and press as hard as you can. Do not loosen your hold or he'll bleed out."_ She sprouted off gently rolling Hank on to his back and gently prodding his chest.

Evan was trembling as he interlaced his fingers and pressed down on Hank's leg. Blood pooled over his hand as Hank screamed in pain. The sound brought tears to my eyes and I pressed even harder, seising his scream with a strangled whimper. Though it probably took about 5 minutes for the ambulance to arrive, it very well could've been years for Evan.

Soon EMTs were swarming around Hank. Fitting a mask onto his face and lifting him off the ground and onto a board. Tightening the restraints a wrapping a tourniquet tightly around his upper thigh. Order were being yelled at everyone he couldn't really make out any of it. As they lowered Hank onto a gurney and loaded him in, he ran to join him in the back. An EMT held out a hand to stop him, _"Family only sir." "I'm his brother,"_ He said dazedly climbing in the back as the EMT shoved him in a corner. The ambulance jerked forward and they were off.

* * *

Hank was unloaded and doctors and nurse ran and grabbed on all side of the gurney, jogging to the OR doors. Evan sprinted after him only to be stopped by a nurse telling him he could go no further. He lost it; right then and there. Leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor in a miserable heap.

Tears streaming down his face and falling onto bloody hands. It felt like lifetime before a nurse came and escorted him to the waiting room. Soon the room filled with people, Divya who had to drive behind, then Jill and the new doctor, followed lastly by Boris. My blood raged through my veins and I felt my face heat up in anger. This was Boris's fault and I lost it once again.

_"How could you! Hank cared about you! Do you know how many hours he worked to get you your stupid doctors to meet and help you cure your stupid disease! Now you go off and hire a new doctor? Who managed to put Hank in the ER! What were you thinking? Hank cared for you and you stab him in the back! Or in this case hit him with a car!"_ he screamed, not caring about the scene he was causing or the shocked expression on Boris's face. Fortunately Boris never got to reply, because as he opened his mouth to respond a doctor came in. _"Lawson?"_


	2. The Results Are In

(Divya)

We all stood. As we did though I saw Evan flash an evil look at Boris, then his new doctor. _"Can we see him now?"_ Jill asked, her voice hitching slightly. _"Yes you may, but I have to warn the damage is extensive. He has several lacerations, a shattered rotator cuff from the impact along with a broken femur, which punctured his femoral artery."_

I heard rather than saw Jill's intake of breathe. My eyes just catching the glimpse of guilt that crossed Boris's features, a look you rarely see of the nobleman's face. I myself internally winced at the words the doctors uttered. Broken femur meant physical therapy, physical therapy meant no patients, no patients left for a very concerned Hank. Who would worry about everyone else in the Hamptons before himself.

I shook my head as the doctor said a room number the went off to attend other patients, room 407. I grimaced at the number; 407 meant 4th floor, 4th floor meant ICU.

* * *

(Evan)

I was so mad at him. I don't even care if he kicks us out of his stupid mansion. I swear if anything goes wrong, if my brother some how doesn't make it out of this hospital or is never the same; I swear I will break him. Even deep down I knew I couldn't do anything about my anger now, or if my brother is okay then ever, didn't keep me from fantasizing about punching the light out of Boris.

The walk to the room was long and was endured in silence. The tension tangible as we entered the elevator. Worry coating everyone's face as a few gave off nervous ticks; Divya was drumming relentlessly on her thigh and Jill was trying hard not to chew her nails, slipping once or twice. Then a sound broke the silence...Boris was talking but I didn't want to listen but a part of his sentence forced me to, _"...I didn't get a new doctor..."_ I sat there for a second before saying anything, trying to piece things together. _"What do you mean?"_ _"She was just a temporary replacement while I took your brother to Cuba to meet a doctor concerning my health." _

I slowly pieced the story together, considering wether I should feel bad about my earlier outburst, oddly enough, I didn't regret a word I had spoken to him nor was I going to apologize. Somewhere during the tangent my mind ran off on, we reached the door however, contrary to earlier, I felt as if we had gotten there way too soon, each of us dreading seeing Hank for different reasons, mine so much more than injuries. Hank who was usually so full of life who, no matter how much older, seemed so much smaller and vulnerable in that moment. Hank had always taken care of me. Could I really step up and pull through for him?

* * *

Sorry This Chapter is so short... promise to TRY and post this week so keep checking. *pinky swears*


	3. Commentary

Sorry it took sooooo long to update... I redid **ALL** the chapters and I am really looking forward to feedback/comments... **BTW** it seems like I'm one of the only ones that likes Hank whump? Don't get me wrong, I enjoy Evan whump just... not as much... :/ anyway will post chap (3/4?) really soon... **ENJOY**.


	4. What Lie Before literally

**Thanks everyone for replying! I have a beta now... soooo YAY! And I'm glad I'm not the only fan of Hank whump... :) So I posted... faster than normal... or thought possible. ENJOY!**

* * *

Time seemed to be on a stand still as everyone froze; Evan in front, hand on the handle yet not turning it. "Guys...I'm scared," He said, voice hitching as he glanced at his shoes then at his unmoving hand. "It's okay Ev, we are going to do this together," Divya said encouragingly, resting a soothing hand on his shoulder. "What...What if he looks like mom did...before she, she died?" Evan choked out, hastily wiping a lone tear.

Evan breathed in deeply, summoning all his courage to turn the knob. Once open, he inched forward into the room. The smell was the first thing he noticed, the sterile smell mixed in with medicines and just overall sickness. Evan swallowed flashbacks as he inched more in, the wall leading into the room still obscuring his brother from view.

(Divya)

I trailed behind Evan; I swear he was trembling. Hell! We all were. I shook my head as the wall gave way to the sight we were dreading. I swear all oxygen left the room when your eyes fell on him. Hank was lying in the bed, head turned slightly to the left as his mouth hung open loosely.

The sheets around him made him appear all the more pale and sickly and the machines made him look vulnerable, smaller. I felt like a giant standing next to him, like I could crack his body just by touching him. Machines were connected on all sides and the steady beat of the heart monitor reminding me, all of us, that he was still alive.

(Evan)

I couldn't breathe. The room seemed too small, the sounds too loud, the lights too bright. I reached a trembling hand out and held his hand in mine. It just reminded me that my brother, super doctor of the Hamptons, wasn't invincible. That he could get hurt like everyone else. I swallowed tears; I wouldn't let everyone see me, weak.

I sat down in the chair next to the bed, raising his hand off the bed and holding it against my cheek. His hand seemed to be the only part of his body that wasn't cut, punctured, or bruised. No one spoke. The silence was like glass surrounding every single person in the room. Glass that could only be shattered by the knife of tension and awkwardness that hung in the air between everyone.

(Boris)

I couldn't think of a single thing to say, words were lost to me in that moment. Hank...one of the best people I had ever met was lying there in front of me, looking like a little kid. The natural father in me was creeping to the surface. I felt the need to protect him, to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. Who knew that when I asked them to stay with me they would become such a BIG part of my life? The Lawson boys... How did you do this to me?


	5. Please Wake Up

Sorry it took so long... I was running with another fic but I think I'm going overboard with Hank whump. So... I'll TRY and finish this story first ;)

(Evan)

The doctor had told us that the pain killers he was on and the anesthetic from the surgery would have him sleeping a long time; but I didn't think he'd mean all day. We all sat in his room that silence seemed to control, but it wasn't uncomfortable, this time. The only sound in the room was the beeping of machines and the sound of Hank's breathing. Everyone was in their own thoughts I guess, some thinking darker things than others.

Divya was sitting on the chair by the window, Boris was sitting on the cheap couch under the window, and I was sitting in the chair next to the bed. Hank's hand still rested in my own. Jill had to go back to work and the other doctor, Emily Peck, left to tend to HankMed patients. Not that anyone was happy about that but all profits were going to Hank; she's working for free, I guess to pay some invisible debt to Hank. Guilt maybe, but I'm happy she feels miserable, she did this to Hank.

A nurse poked her head through the door, saying that visiting hours were over. I told her I wasn't leaving. "You can stay. Your friends must go. I'll have an orderly bring you 'round a blanket and pillow." I nodded as she left. Divya stood up and walked over to me; giving me a hug and whispering words of encouragement in my ear. I thanked her and she headed to the bed. Giving Hank a kiss on the cheek before heading out.

Boris was a little more reluctant to leave. He nodded at me, concern in his eyes before heading out. Pausing at the door to cast one last look at Hank. Who hadn't moved from his position other than turning his head in a different direction. Boris smiled sadly before exiting the room

The room was empty now, other than myself and Hank of course. A doctor did stop by earlier saying he would probably wake up soon. Though he did say he probably wouldn't be much conversation, though he won't be alone when he wakes up.

(Hank)

My mind felt foggy. All these thoughts were floating through my brain like dandelion seeds floating on the wind, you see them but every time you move to catch one it drifts out of reach. It took what felt like longer than normal to realize my eyes were closed. My eye lids felt heavy and it took a lot more energy than it should have to open them, but maybe opening them wasn't such a good thing.

The light hit me violently even though they were dimmed, the pain came back with vengeance, and the room spun dangerously. I couldn't bite back the moan that escaped my throat. Soon, a new object entered my line of sight, a blurry outline of a man. The harsh lights made it impossible for me to make out details.

Fear crept into my veins and I tried to push the figure away; but I could barely lift my arms. He must have noticed this because he scooted back. Suddenly a wave of sound washed over me, as if someone turned on my ears. The first thing I heard was beeping, frantic beeping. It took me all of 3 seconds to realize it was a heart monitor.

The second sound to reach my ears was a voice. It was muffled and I couldn't really make out the words, it sounded familiar all the same. I focused on the voice and after a few minutes it became clear. "Hank, Hank can you hear me? Please answer me! Hank!" One word clicked in my brain Evan... 


	6. Henry! I love you!

So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope this chapter is okay. I will have chapter 7 up soon! I'm just working out some kinks. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. No spell check & no beta for this shapter.

* * *

(Evan)

"Evan?" Hank's voice broke. It was raspy and unsure but it was his voice! I knew he was going to be okay but, this just seemed to prove it.

"Henry? Oh my god Henry! How are you feeling? Are you in pain? You want me to get the doctor?" I made a move to leave for the doctor when Hank's weak laugh filled the room. It was abraded and quickly turned to coughing.

I rushed over and rubbed his back; grabbing the styrofoam cup off the table and letting him have a few ice chips that the nurse had provided earlier. He thanked me and I set the cup aside. I took his hand in mine and stroked the backside with my thumb.

"Henry, you scared the hell outta me..." I said. My voice cracked and I fought back tears; it made me realize for the first time that I may have been on my own. For the first time in my life I wouldn't have my big brother to help me through the tough times and keep me from doing my stupid ideas. He kept me sane.

I was scared for a long time that mom's disease was genetic, and that one day it would claim either my brother's life or mine. I got over that. Well, not entirely. It just left the front of my mind and hid in the back of my; only to be brought out of its hiding by this.

"Sorry Ev." Hank said. I looked over at him and saw he was exhausted; he was straining to keep his eyes open and stifled a yawn.

"Go to sleep Henry - I'll be here when you wake up." He nodded and promptly slipped into the world of the unconsious. I smiled at him, he looked so peaceful. I almost forgot how young he was. I mean, still older than me but, sometimes I just saw him as so much older. Not like few years but, a whole lifetime. I ran a hand through his short hair and pressed a kiss to the side of his head that wasn't covered with scrapes and bruises.

"Goodnight Henry." I moved to the couch under the window and typed a quick text to Divya.

_Hank woke up. He's fine._

_OMG! That's great! Want me to come up there?_

_No. That's fine. I promised to be here when he wakes up._

_Oh, okay. I'll be there first thing in the morning. What do you think he'll want for breakfast?_

_Not much. I don't think he'll be up for a big meal. How about a box of his favorite cereal! I know that hopsital doesn't have it._

_Alright. Done. Night Evan. Keep me updated._

_Will do Div. Night._

I plugged my phone into the wall and put it on silent. I pulled the thin, scratchy, white hopsital blanket over my shoulder and closed my eyes. I fell alseep to the sound of Hank's steady even breathing reminding me my brother was with me; alive and well.

* * *

I know its short too. Kind of a lead in to the next chapter. R&R. :)


	7. Of Food and Friends

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Hope this chap is okay. Just mindless fun.

* * *

Hank cracked his eyes open, instantly regreting it as the harsh lighting burned and stung; squeezing his eyes shut almost immediately. He let his his other sensed do the work for him. No sounds except for the beeping of the heart monitor and the ticking of the clock. The smell of disinfectants hung in the air and the scratchy blanket he was using to cover up was half on the floor.

Curiosity overcoming discomfort, Hank opened his eyes again. Scanning the room. A blanket was flung across the couch in such a way that suggested someone had been sleeping there; yet, there was no one in the room.

Hank fiddled with the controls on the bed so he could sit up without using his muscles to keep him in the position. Eventually finding the right button, after moving in every other direction besides up first.

The clock read 7:35 am. and Hank inwardly groaned. It was going to be a long day of being an invalid and being almost constantly bored. To occupy his easily bored mind, Hank cataloged his injuries. The shattered rotator cuff meant no crutches and the femur meant no walking. It seemed to Hank that he would be using a wheelchair, till at least one of those injuries healed.

Plus, physical therapy. Hank could've been happier had he not known he was going to have to have it. He wasn't great at relying on others, especially relying on them for such menial tasks as walking! The prospects weren't looking great for him.

A nurse walked in a pulled him from his thoughts. Smiling politely and nodding in his direction as she walked towards the bed he was laying on. She checked the machines and his IV before announcing that everything was in order and exiting almost as quietly as she came in.

_"Where was Evan?" _His racing brain thought. Too many thoughts and 'what ifs' replaying and swirling through his skull. That had always been a problem he'd had; well not nessecarily a problem becasue overthinking can be helpful, somtimes.

As if on cue, Evan swandered in. A bag of take-out in one hand and a his ever so present cell phone in the other. _"Hank! You're up!" _He called as soon as he noticed. Hank smiled and gave the_ 'where have you been look'_, eyes drifting to the bag in Evan's hand.

_"Um..." _Evan stuffed his phone in his pocket and started setting out whatever was in the bag on the standard table by the bed._ "I picked up tacos. I also picked up a salad, ice cream, and applesauce." _

At the weird look Hank gave, Evan elaborated, _"I didn't know what you'd want or want you'd be allowed to have so I got all your favorites and applesauce. You always get applesauce when you in the hospital! Well, the ince cream isn't really ice cream, it's frozen yogurt. I know how you like frozen yogurt more so..." _

_"You're rambling Ev. It's fine. All of it." _Hank smiled in reassurance as Evan continued to lay out the weird combinations of food. Hank's eyebrows rose when he saw that, not only did Evan get all he said he did, but that he got at least three different types of FroYo. Orange, Vanilla, and Pineapple.

_"Ev! How long did it take you to get all this? When did you wake up?" _Hank chuckled.

Evan shrugged,_ "Didn't take too long. I knew exactly where to go. I planned it before I left." _

Hank rolled his eyes, planning the trip for all this food was so Evan. _"Well thank you. But, I don't know how we're going to eat all this yogurt before it melts!" _Hank replied honestly.

_"You know. I didn't think about that..." _Evan admitted, looking thoughtful. Divya walked in just then.

Hank groaned at the ridiculousness of the situation, Divya brought food too._ "I brought orange juice and a toasted bagle with strawberry cream cheese..." _Divya trailed, taking in all the food placed in front of Hank already.

_"Evan. It's seven in the morning. None of this is breakfast,"_ Divya smirked, placing her goodies next to the tacos.

_"Yeah well. He can eat your food now and my food later." _Evan shrugged leaning against the glass window.

_"More like he can eat my food now and yours the for the rest of the week!" _Divya, riflled through the food Evan brought, moving it around absently.

Evan scoffed, _"Must my ways always be questioned?" _he asked retorhically, in a playful sense. Divya punched him lightly in the shoulder.

Hank stared at the pile of food towering in front of him and grabbed the orange juice. He didn't really feel all that hungry. Hank watched in mild amusment as Divya and Evan bickered back and forth. Maybe he wouldn't be all that bored afterall.

* * *

R&R


End file.
